We stand together, now and always
by Sasunaru265
Summary: What to do when 3 teenagers, also the 3 best street-fighters in town, stumble upon dangerous enemies form their past?  Please review!


**AN:** This is my first fanfic, so please, be nice. And no, this isn't my completely first fanfic, i've been writing for a couple of years before. Also, since I use wordpad, I don't have spellcheck, so If there are spelling mistakes, I deeply apologize for them.

If you have any questions, send them in the comments, and I will reply. Also, I make very short chapters, I apologize, but it's because I'm still in school, and I have a lot of social life, so If I don't update it for a very long time, don't be surprised,. but please, do remind me! Or I'll never continue!

For pairings, this isn't any specific pairing. It might be some slight NaruSaku hints, but they will mostly only be friends.

and yes, this is an AU story. They live in America, sort of, but in their own universe, but it's almost like America, just it isn't the exact America, because I'm too lazy to type streets, and states and such.

Okay, also, I do not own any charactesr that You're familiar with, But I do own Sakura's parents, the businessman, and Sasuke's unborn sibling.

Okay, on with the story! I promise to keep the Author's notes shorter!

* * *

><p>"This really isn't nessecary" She said, her hot red lips curling into a slight smile. She moved her graceful hand to move a piece of pink hair out of her eyes, and looked at the man in front of her, as she leaned back in her chair.<p>

"But Haruno-san, It is of great importance that the contract will be signed quickly" The man in the suit told her, and she groaned. Was all businessmen like this? It pissed her off. She wasn't known because she wanted to. No, it was because her family payed a lot of stuff, and was world-famous. And that included that she got a part of the fame.

But being a businesswoman at 16? Was her deceased father serious? He must have read the will wrong, but apparently, it had been correct, and now she sat here, with the people her father should be talking to, not her. She should be in high school, like a normal teenager, and not run a business.

The female sighed, and stared at the man. The man her mother had introduced as Torini Owikami was, apparently, an important man. But to Haruno Sakura, he was nothing else but a man who wanted the Family's business and to screw it up once again.

The Family business has had its ups and downs, and now, that her mother had managed to fix it after her husband's death, was she really ready to have to deal with another downfall? Stupid, was how Sakura saw of it.

Haruno Okita, the business' true owner, stood a bit behind the chair her daughter was seated in, in her tiny, pink strapless dress that reached her knees. Sometimes she moved to the other side of the chair, and Sakura could hear the clicking of the pink high heels her mother wore clearly.

Sakura herself was in a simple white blouse, and a red jacket over, and a black tight skirt, and black, tiny heels on her feet. her short pink hair, which was normal that the daughters inherited, was tied up in a ponytail, and was styled so it was flat down, instead of standing at all ends like it usually did due to the hair's length.

"Are you listening, Haruno-san?" She heard the man say, and she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder. She blinked her bright, green eyes, and stared at the man. A couple of seconds later, she shook her head to snap out of the trance, and focus.

"Yes, I understand. I will think about it, and in 4 days time, I will give you my response." She replied in a monotone voice. Owikami seemed pleased, and walked out of the big office. As soon as the door closed, Sakura sighed deep, and leaned back.

"You did a great job, dear" Okita said to her daughter, and stroked her hair. Sakura looked up into her mother's eyes, which, unlike her full-of-life grass green ones, were dead. They had lost the blue shine in them when Haruno Ibuto died a year ago. Her mother was similar to Sakura exactly, but the difference was her eyes. If it wasn't for Okita's sky blue eyes, she was the spitting image of Sakura, but with longer hair.

"You sure, mom?" Sakura whispered. When they were alone, Sakura dared to show her true self; The side that was a small, young child. A girl who wasn't ready for all responsibility she was thrown into. The side that needed her mother at all times.

Okita smiled, and pressed Sakura's head close to her, and Sakura fully relaxed. She was calm now, when the pressure of formality was lifted for a while. She had her mother, her shield from evil. She smiled, and nuzzled herself into her mother's abdomen, and listened to the laugh Okita gave away from the tickling feeling.

"Sakura, why don't you go hang out with your friends, Uchiha-san and Uzumaki-san?" She smiled down at the younger pinkette, and saw the frown on Sakura's face. "Their names are Sasuke and Naruto, mom." She simply said, and only recieved a pat to the head. Sakura sighed, and stood up from the chair, and immediately kicked off the heels.

"I'm going to change" She said, and walked out before her mother had a say in it. The older woman sighed, and decided to not ruin the young teenager's life outside the business.

Sakura quickly changed into a plain white T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, and made herself look more of a normal teenager.

When finished, she ran out of the building, and to the gates, where two boys her age stood, and waited for her. One was blonde, really bright blonde, practically yellow-haired, and wore a bright orange hoodie with blue baggy jeans. The other was black haired, with his hair in the back spiked up a bit, so it looked like it stood straight out. He wore a dark green T-sirt with a band, that Sakura never had heard,'s logo, and he had tight black jeans on, and a chain on the jeans.

The blonde was Uzumaki Naruto, son of the owner of Uzumaki Ramen. Sakura's mother and Naruto's mother, Uzumaki Kushina, had known each other, so they both knew that their children would get to know each other. Naruto had a slight ADHD, but it was barely visible. He just seemed fun, and hyper, but he actually could control it sometimes, so he also had his moment when he could be really calm. His father had left the family when Naruto was 5, when they found oout. Namikaze Minato had been strict about Naruto behaving, and since the ADHD was a hindrance to the perfection Minato craved, he left, trying to find a new start, to find the perfect "heir".

The black-haired teen was Uchiha sasuke, son of the police chef in their city. He was listed as the "cool guy" of the team, and often saw himself as the leader of the trio. He frowned, and leaned against the wall that was against his wall, and he looked almost perfect. Sakura used to have a crush on him, but whern she found out his family had tried to take the government down a long time ago, she stopped her crazy admiration for him, and they remained friends. She never had told him she knew about the plan, she didn't even know if he knew about it. He always said how important his family was, so she suspected he didn't.

"Meeting over?" Sasuke grunted to her. She gave a slight smirk, and nodded to him. Naruto smiled brightly to her, and ran over, and picked her up, and spun her around. She laughed, and clung to him. Sasuke facepalmed, and when Naruto stopped spinning, Sasuke walked over, and smacked him upside the head.

"Be careful, or people will notice you're different from us" Sasuke warned. The three teens all silenced. It was important for them to be quiet about their identities, so in school, they said they were named something else.

The trio, Team 7, one of the 4 dangerous teams in the town, had been in trouble a lot of times, and now had to hide themselves, due to people having hatred against them. It was either because of their missions hurting people, or killing people that had not been intended to be hurt by them. Sasuke knew that very well. He was the most important one of them to hide. Bieng the police chefäs son had it's ups and downs. The ups, he didn't need to be worried about family robbery, or that, but being in a dangerous team in towns where his father couldn't protect him, was the worst that could happen to him.

A long time ago, Sasuke had run away from the town, being tired of being protected all the time, but he had gotten into big trouble, and almost gotten killed twice, and that's why they now, when they went to missions outside of town, that Sasuke stayed back, doing single work in town. The people that wanted him dead still was alive. So Sasuke, leaving the town, was like sending him out on a suicide mission. And Sasuke had a goal, to restore his family's honor ("what Honor?" Sakura had asked when she heard it for the first time, and he had almost killed her then.). which no-one knew what honor that was. Sakura guessed it was the plan to take the governement that had lowered the honor, but she couldn't be sure.

"OI! Sakura-chan!" Naruto's louyd voice was heard, and Sakura held her left ear, which had been too close to the blonde's mouth. An annoyed look was shot to Naruto, from both Sakura and Sasuke.

"Yes, Naruto?" Sakura mumbled, trying to regain her hearing. Sasuke seemed to have the same issue, with how he smacked his ear over and over. She liked Naruto, but sometimes, he could be too much. Sasuke hissed a slight "Way too loud", and grumbled.

"We have-" He got interrupted by Sasuke, who put his hand over the hyperactive one's mouth. Sakura sighed, and silently thanked Sasuke. They all went to hide in a small alleyway a bit away. Finally there, Sasuke ket go of Naruto, who had tried to drool over Sasuke's hand to make him let go.

"We have a mission" Naruto finally said. Sakura blinked, and Sasuke tensed up, and the blonde had the attention of them both now. Naruto wasn't hyperactive now, he was more serious, and with how he looked, he almost scared Sakura.

"Remember Sasuke's kidnappers?" he whispered, and said Uchiha tensed up, and he let out a low growl. Sakura looked sympathetically towards him, and looked back at Naruto.

"Yes..? What about them?" she whispered. Naruto looked at Sasuke for a brief second,before looking back towards the female.

"Apparently, they're on their way to town.." He whispered, and Sakura snapped.

"WHAT! They can't come here! They aren't allowed to! The leaders-"

"I know! But they don't care. Our mission is to chase them away.. They want revenge for what happened" Naruto continued after Sakura's outburst. She calmed down, and looked ready to cry. The topic of Sasuke's encounter with the Sound Four made the whole team shiver. Sakura hadn't been present durting the battle, due to her not being a good fighter back then. During the time it took to bring him back, Naruto tutored her, and she now was one of the best female fighters in town.

"But what if they get here? Will they look for me, or is someone else in mind?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked towards him with a serious face.

"If they do get here, Team Kiba , Team Rock and Team Ino will chase them away." He said, and Sasuke eased up. Naruto suddenly smiled brightly. "Well, that's it for the mission! Oh, and Sasuke, Your brother wnats you to pick up some diapers on the way home" Naruto grinned towards the raven-haired teen. Sasuke twitched slightly.

"Why in the world Diapers? Mother didn't have her baby, and even if she had, it'd still be only 6 months, way too early." He mumbled, and Sakura widened her eyes. She didn't have the baby?

"So It was a miscarriage?" Naruto asked, and lowered his grin. He really liked Uchiha MIkoto, sasuke's mother. She had been good friends, together with Okita. In fact, the mothers were the generation before them as fighters, and were the ones who had encouraged the teens to keep the tradition of fighter-teams.

Sasuke nodded. "Last week. He knows it, he was the one who drove to the hospital with her to get it out" He frowned. Sasuke did not like the idea of a sibling. He already disliked the elder brother Itachi, and he really did not want another annoying kid in the house. His cousin, when she visited, was enough.

Sakura sighed. She knew how it was to have a miscarriage. She hadn't told them yet, but once, she had gotten pregnant a year ago, and had a miscarriage. It had been with her ex-boyfriend, Deidara, who was a couple of years older. He actually was one of Itachi's friends, so Sakura saw him occasionally. He was nice when he wanted to, but sometimes, he could be a real ass to the people he did not like. And sometimes, he was in a way that made the saying "dumb as a blonde" stand out for him.

Sakura sighed, and snapped out of her daydreams. She looked at Naruto, who was grinning again. "Don't worry, Teme! She'll get knocked up, with how your dad and mom are going, you'll have a kid sibling in no time!"

Sasuke almost looked like he'd kill Naruto right there, and Naruto ended up hiding behind Sakura. "You fucking DARE talk about my parents like that!" Sasuke yelled, and swing a fist towards the blonde, who was hiding behind Sakura, and Sakura tried her best to protect him, stopping the blows. They stopped when they suddenly heard a cough, that sounded REALLY familiar.

Sasuke froze on the spot, fist in mid-air, as he stared wide at the person who had interrupted them. Sakura looked terified, like she was about to scream in terror, and Naruto fainted of fear.

* * *

><p>Okay, that was chapter one. Please don't forget to review, and Tell me what you think! Also, if you have any Ideas, please tell me! Also, I will read up fan-mail and such. I won't tell names, but I want to give you replies formally. Anyway, goodbye!<p> 


End file.
